masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SSV Daedalus
The '''SSV Daedalus '''FR-2 (System Alliance Space Vessel fighter Recon 2) is a System Alliance Starship. she's the second of her class to be built after the construction of the SSV Midway was completed in 2180. Like her sister ship she's also a heavy fighter frigate constructed by Alliance craftsmen and Turian space constructors the Daedalus was put on several drawing boards during the Reaper Wars, after the wars the Daedalus was finally constructed at the end of 2189. In 2190 The Daedalus was in Dry-dock while under an inspection by Vice Admiral Maria Tyson her son Jason Tyson comes onboard to see his new ship before shipping out to explore the Milky Way and make peaceful contact with Alien Species, The ship receives a distress call from a down Alliance cargo vessel and being the Only ship in the system that's ready the Daedalus launches. Internal Layouts Captain's Quarters Unlike her sister ship Midway the Daedalus's Captain's Quarters were designed from the Normandy SR-2, Tyson comes to these quarters to relax, gather his thoughts or to receive secret orders from Alliance Brass. Command Deck The Daedalus Bridge wasn't like the Normandy's it was made for the crew to have easier access to consoles, Above the main floor there is a raised deck area where up to 5 crewmen stand monitoring the main consoles for life support, general active and passive sensor data, and environmental controls. There are also 2 very large system panels behind the railing that holds the 3 minor consoles. Those panels have diagrams of different views of the Andromeda and her close defense perimeter. Various parts of the ship on the panels light up when something abnormal happens, and illuminate the affected area. There is a rail going around the raised floor that continues down the slope which terminates in the main floor. The railing holds some small consoles. And the main floor of the command center is the largest area in the whole bridge. It has 5 different consoles, all of which are set up to be at standing height. They are arranged in a staggered fashion so that the FLT pilots chair is front and center. The main consoles are specially designated for Navigation, Sensor Data, Weapons, Environmental Controls, and the FTL Piloting Console. Contrary to many ancient and modern doctrines, the Captain does not have an assigned station and does not take up the foremost console unless he is to be a pilot. Observation Lounge The Observation Deck can be used for the crew to look at the stars and have a chance to relax, between missions and for Captain Tyson to look at the Stars and sort things out with his new Command. Engineering Weapons control bay Shuttle Bay Sickbay Armory Technology Kinect Barriers Mk.1 Javelin Torpedoes The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon fitted on a handful of newer Alliance warships. It consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which are unable to lay their main guns on targets at close range. Mk.5 Tactical Nukes Mk.2 double barrel energy Cannons Mass Effect fields FTL Drive Mk.3 Stealth Drive Crew Senior Staff *Captain Jason Tyson (Commanding Officer) *Commander Sarah Young (XO) *Filght Lieutenant S'Borak Lorien (Helm) *Ensign Mark Presley Nav officer *Dr. Rachel Keller (Chief Medical Officer) *Lt. Commander Wade Marshall (Chief Security/Tatical Officer) *Chief Engineer Daniel Langford (Chief Engineer) Storyline Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Alliance Fleet Category:Ships Category:Individual Ships